Wil Wheaton
|birthplace=Burbank, CA |family=Anne Wheaton Nolan Wheaton Ryan Wheaton |yearsactive= 1982-present}} Wil Wheaton is an American actor and voice actor best known for his portrayal of Wesley Crusher in FOX's Star Trek: The Next Generation. Biography Wheaton made his acting debut in the 1981 TV film A Long Way Home. His first cinematic role was as Martin Brisby in The Secret of Nimh. In 1986, he gained popularity when he starred as Gordie LaChance in Stand by Me, the film adaptation of Stephen King's novella The Body. Shortly after, he landed the role of Wesley Crusher in ST:TNG. When this role ended, he played small bit parts on various TV series, and moonlighted as a product "evangelist" and tester. He has also made a guest appearance on The Big Bang Theory as himself. Along with acting, Wheaton also provided voice-overs for several video games. Wheaton describes himself as a non-religious person, but not quite an atheist. He has, however, lived by a strict code of personal values of tolerance, charity, and compassion. On Criminal Minds Wheaton portrayed serial killer and rapist Floyd Hansen in the Season Four episode "Paradise". Filmography *Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Return (2017) - Drake *Fantasy Hospital - 10 episodes (2016) - The High Wizard (voice) *Dark Matter - 2 episodes (2015-2016) - Alexander Rook *Powers - 3 episodes (2016) - Conrad Moody *The Big Bang Theory - 13 episodes (2009-2016) - Wil Wheaton *Miles from Tomorrowland - 2 episodes (2015) - Commander S'Leet (voice) *Con Man - 2 episodes (2015) - Officer Cahoots/Man on Plane *Critical Role (2015) - Thorbir *Titansgrave: The Ashes of Valkana - 10 episodes (2015) - Game Master *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Abraham Lincoln (voice) *Teen Titans Go! - 2 episodes (2014-2015) - Aqualad (voice) *There Came an Echo (2015) - Corrin (voice) *Ben 10: Omniverse - 2 episodes (2014) - Mike "Darkstar" Morningstar (voice) *Robot Chicken (2014) - Dr. Doom/Centaur/Handy Smurf (voice) *Sharknado 2: The Second One (2014) - Airplane Passenger (uncredited) *Broken Age (2014) - Curtis the Lumberjack (voice) *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population (voice) *Generator Rex - 4 episodes (2012-2013) - Dr. Peter Meechum (voice) *Eureka - 12 episodes (2010-2012) - Isaac Parrish *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - 3 episodes (2010-2012) - Mike "Darkstar" Morningstar (voice) *RedaKai - 5 episodes (2011-2012) - Master Quantus (voice) *Leverage - 3 episodes (2009-2012) - Colin Mason *The Guild - 16 episodes (2009-2011) - Fawkes *DC Universe Online (2011) - Robin (voice) *Robot Astronomy Talk Show (2010) - The Physician (voice) *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Robobrains/Super-Ego - Old World Blues DLC/X-8 Robobrain - Old World Blues DLC (voice) *Loki and SageKing Go to GenCon (2010) - Evil Wil Wheaton *Acquisitions Incorporated : PAX Prime 2010 D&D Game (2010) - Aeofel *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - 2 episodes (2009-2010) - Ted "Blue Beetle" Kord (voice) *Family Guy - 2 episodes (2009-2010) - Anti-Abortion Activist/Wil Wheaton (voice) *Mobile Suit Gundam UC (2010) - Aaron Terzieff (English version, voice) *Ben 10: Alien Force - 5 episodes (2008-2009) - Mike "Darkstar" Morningstar (voice) *Ben 10: Alien Force - Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Darkstar (voice) *Brütal Legend (2009) - Watt-R-Boys (voice) *Kurokami: The Animation - 14 episodes (2009) - Yakumo (English version, voice) *Star Trek (2009) - Romulan (voice, uncredited) *Slayers Evolution-R (2009) - Hans (English version, voice) *Criminal Minds - "Paradise" (2008) TV episode - Floyd Hansen *Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) - Alien (voice) *Legion of Super Heroes - 6 episodes (2007-2008) - Cosmic Boy/Additional Voices (voice) *Numb3rs (2007) - Miles Sklar *Naruto Shippûden: The Movie (2007) - Taruho/Shizuku (English version, voice) *PvP: The Animated Series (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *Americanizing Shelley (2007) - Director Alan Smithee *Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *Random! Cartoons (2007) - Kyle/Sir Horace (voice) *Naruto - 3 episodes (2006) - Menma (English version, voice) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (2006) - Richard Burns - VCFL Caller (voice, uncredited) *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (2005) - Richard Burns (voice) *Teen Titans - 6 episodes (2003-2005) - Aqualad/Computer Geek (voice) *Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) - Walter *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2005) - Skurg (voice) *Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *Ghost Recon 2 (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *EverQuest II (2004) - Festus Septimus/Overseer Zerrin/Merchant William/Innkeeper Valean (voice) *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) - Richard Burns - Talk Radio (voice, uncredited) *Every Little Something by Dave (2004) - 'Evil' Wil Wheaton (voice) *Neverland (2003) - John Darling *Book of Days (2003) - Danny *Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) - Wesley Crusher *Arena (2002) - Co-host *The Zeta Project (2002) - Kevin (voice) *Fish Don't Blink (2002) - Jimmy (credited as Will Wheaton) *Biography (2002) - Narrator (voice) *Jane White Is Sick & Twisted (2002) - Dick Smith *The Good Things (2001) - Zach Means *Speechless... (2001) - Ryan *Twice in a Lifetime (2001) - Ryan Storey/Dr. Thomas *The Invisible Man (2001) - Dorman *Python (2000) - Tommy *Deep Core (2000) - Rodney Bedecker *The Girls' Room (2000) - Charlie *Chicken Soup for the Soul (1999) - Will *Foreign Correspondents (1999) - Jonas *Guys Like Us (1999) - Steve/The Fig *Diagnosis Murder (1998) - Forest Ranger Gary Barton *Fag Hag (1998) - Christian Bookstore Manager *Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998) - Tristan Reedy *The Day Lincoln Was Shot (1998) - Robert Todd Lincoln *Tales of Glamour and Excess (1997) - Danny Sugerman *Flubber (1997) - Bennett Hoenicker *Perversions of Science (1997) - Bryan *Gun (1997) - Bilchick *Boys Night Out (1996) - Marco *The Outer Limits (1996) - Cadet *Pie in the Sky (1996) - Jack *It Was Him or Us (1995) - Scottie *Mr. Stitch (1995) - Lazarus *Sirens (1994) - Wayne McGarrick *Star Trek: The Next Generation - 85 episodes (1987-1994) - Ensign Wesley Crusher *The Liars' Club (1993) - David Reynolds *Tales from the Crypt (1993) - Arling *The Legend of Prince Valiant - 4 episodes (1993) - Prince Michael (voice) *Lifestories: Families in Crisis (1992) - Robert Bierer *December (1991) - Kipp Gibbs *The Last Prostitute (1991) - Danny *Toy Soldiers (1991) - Joey Trotta *Monsters (1990) - Kevin *ABC Afterschool Specials (1989) - Nick Karpinsky *The Man Who Fell to Earth (1987) - Billy Milton *The Curse (1987) - Zack (credited as Will Wheaton) *Family Ties (1987) - Timothy Higgins *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1987) - Ehrich Weiss/Young Harry Houdini *St. Elsewhere (1986) - Owen Drimmer *Stand by Me (1986) - Gordie Lachance *Long Time Gone (1986) - Mitchell *The Defiant Ones (1986) - Clyde *Ben E. King: Stand by Me (1986) - Wil Wheaton *Highway to Heaven (1985) - Max *The Last Starfighter (1984) - Louis' Friend *The Buddy System (1984) - Tim *13 Thirteenth Avenue (1983) - Willie *Hambone and Hillie (1983) - Jeff Radcliffe *The Secret of NIMH (1982) - Martin (voice) *CBS Afternoon Playhouse (1982) - Amos Cotter *A Long Way Home (1981) - Donald Branch (8) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Wil Wheaton at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors Category:Real People